


Floating Ducks

by rieraclaelin



Series: Dean is a Brat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Castiel loves him, Dean is a Brat, Fluff and Crack, M/M, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a brat and can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Ducks

The four tiny yellow ducks sat on the red and white sailboat floating along on the small, frothy waves.  Quiet music drifted through the air, and the boat, as well as the ducks, seemed to bob along to the slow beat.  The air was steamy and warm, as if a storm had just passed through, and the smell of coconut wafted over the water. 

There was a splash of water from somewhere behind the boat, but the ducks never flinched.  They just continued to calmly stare out over the waves in front of them and listen to the music.  A shadow fell over the small sailboat, and before the ducks could even think about looking up, a loud growl was heard and something big and heavy fell on the boat.  The ducks went flying through the air as the sailboat was forced under the water, then sank to the bottom.

“Dean, must you always sink my sailboat?” Castiel grumbled as he fished the little toy sailboat from the bottom of the bathtub, then gathered up the little rubber ducks and placed them back on the boat.

“It wasn’t me, Cas.  It was Nessie,” Dean said, biting back a chuckle at the exasperated sigh his husband let out in front of him.

“Yes, Dean.  Because we  _ all _ know that the Loch Ness Monster is real,” Castiel replied dryly.

Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Castiel.  He pressed a quick kiss against his temple, then pulled him back against his chest and leaned against the back of the tub.  Castiel was stiff for a few seconds in Dean’s arms before Dean felt him melt and relax back against him, resting his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.  Dean closed his eyes and listened to the music quietly filtering out of the radio next to the sink.

Castiel squirmed out of his arms a few minutes later, but Dean kept his eyes closed.  A small grin graced his face at the sound of Castiel talking quietly to the rubber ducklings.  He cracked open an eye and saw that there was now a submarine floating along next to the sailboat.  Two of the rubber ducks floated along next to the submarine while the other two were still on the sailboat.

“You better get those ducks to shelter, Cas.  I hear that Nessie has been sighted in the area.”

“If she was smart, Nessie would stay back where she belongs.” 

“I dunno, I hear Nessie has a fondness for little yellow rubber ducks,” Dean said as he sat up and started to bring his arm around Castiel again.

Castiel snorted before gently jabbing his elbow back behind him and getting Dean in the stomach, causing him to let out a quiet grunt. 

“You are a monster,” Castiel said, chuckling.

“ _ I  _ am a monster?  I’m not the one with the killer elbows.”

“Stop trying to drown my poor babies and I wouldn’t have to elbow you,” Castiel said, shrugging. 

“If I can’t go after your ducks, then I guess I have to go after you.”  Dean grinned as Castiel flipped himself around in the tub so that he was facing him, and glared.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Dean Winchester.”  

Dean’s grin grew as he grabbed Castiel before he could squirm away from his reach.  He pulled him close with one hand as his other ran quickly up and down his husband’s ribs, causing him to giggle and flail around.  Water splashed over the rim of the tub, soaking the rug.

“Dean, stop!  Stop.   _ Dean! _ ” Castiel gasped out in between his laughter.  He finally managed to get his hands on Dean’s wrists and pulled them away.  Dean laughed quietly as he watched Castiel try to catch his breath.  His laughter died, though, when Castiel pinned Dean’s wrists to the wall above his head and slithered his way into his lap.  Dean watched as Castiel licked his lips, then shuddered at the slow smirk that formed on his face.

“I’m gonna regret that, aren’t I?” Dean asked.

Castiel leaned forward until his face was pressed up against the side of Dean’s head.  “I do believe you have released a monster,” he whispered, then nipped at Dean’s ear.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Dean whispered, closing his eyes and thumping his head back against the wall.

 


End file.
